Revelation
by aurghhh
Summary: <html><head></head>Emily and Paige are shocked to discover a website which appears to be chronicling every detail of their lives. (another silly one)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Set just after 4x13, written around the same time. To celebrate my coming to this site, I'm going to write a second chapter.

* * *

><p>"OK Paige, calm down," Emily said. "What website are you talking about?"<p>

Paige opened up her laptop.

"A has a website and I've found it," Paige explained.

"Why would A have a website?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Paige replied, "but it's here."

She had logged in now, and showed Emily the site on her web browser. For a moment Emily wasn't sure what she was looking at, but soon it because clear - an endless stream of pictures and text, all about herself and Paige.

"How did you find this?" Emily asked.

"I was googling my name…" Paige began.

Emily gave her a side-eye look.

"I was curious, OK?" Paige responded to the implied rebuke. "Anyway, when I did, this was something like the fifth result."

Paige kept scrolling, and more items kept appearing.

"How many of these are there?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," replied Paige. "It seems to go on forever."

"And where are all these pictures from?" Emily asked.

"They have hours and hours of video of us," Paige answered. "It must be from A. They then take screen shots and write long essays analyzing the video…"

"What are those animated pictures?" Emily asked.

"They're gifs," Paige explained. "People use them to break the videos down into short chunks and caption them with what we were saying."

"They're hard to look at," Emily observed.

"You get used to them," Paige said.

"Where do they get all this video from?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but look at it all," said Paige. "Here's us on our karaoke date. Here we are kissing by my pool. This one is in your bedroom."

"Oh my God, I feel sick," said Emily.

"I know," said Paige. "A must have cameras everywhere."

"Wait, they don't have any footage of us having sex, do they?" Emily asked, apprehensively.

"No," Paige assured her. "From what is on here, we only seem to kiss. Though we better warn Spencer, as they seem to have hours of her and Toby having sex."

"I'm just nervous ever since we made those videos," Emily explained.

"It's OK, A doesn't seem to have any of them," Paige said.

"What about the other couples?" Emily asked.

"There's a bit of Hanna and Caleb," Paige said. "And for some reason there are hours and hours of Aria and Ezra just sitting around in his apartment talking. I have no idea why that would be of any interest to anyone."

"So this is all A?" Emily asked.

"No," Paige replied. "That's the thing. Look at these icons. Each one is a different person. They never give their real names, but there must be hundreds or thousands of them."

"All pouring over our lives?" Emily asked.

"Yes, especially our relationship," Paige replied.

"Who would do that?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Paige said. "But they're all over the world, and some of them seem to spend all day doing this."

"What is this site anyway?" Emily asked.

"It's called tumblr," Paige replied.

"It's not even spelled correctly," Emily observed.

"I know," said Paige. "It's missing the 'e'."

"Could that be a clue?" Emily suggested.

"Maybe," said Paige.

Emily took the laptop and started looking more closely at the site. She began to look at the photo captions and read the text posts.

"Paige, I don't think this is A," she said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Look," Emily said, pointing to the screen. "A lot of these people seem to like us. See, this one calls us 'my babies', and this one says we're 'so cute'."

"Someone is calling you a 'gorgeous human'," Paige pointed out.

"And here they say you're 'ridiculously attractive'," Emily added.

"Why do they keep calling me Batman?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," Emily replied. "I'm not sure what 'feels' means either, or 'OTP', but these people aren't trying to destroy us, Paige. They're not working for A."

"Then why do all this?" Paige asked. "It's like they're obsessed."

Emily kept scrolling.

"Paige, they're trying to work out who A is," Emily announced.

"What? You mean they're on our side?" asked Paige.

"It looks like they are," Emily responded.

"Who do they think it is?" asked Paige.

"There are so many theories," Emily replied. "A lot of these are people we've already thought of, Melissa, Cece… someone's saying Aria."

"What?" Paige asked incredulously.

"I know," said Emily. "It's ridiculous. I mean, Aria has been targeted just as much as the rest of us. I mean, there was that time she was locked in the crate on the train…"

"And then there was, um…" Paige added.

"Ah…" Emily replied.

"There was…" Paige said.

"Anyway, I'm sure there were others," said Emily. "There must have been."

"Who else are they suggesting?" Paige asked.

"Ezra," said Emily, somewhat perplexed.

"Mr Fitz?" asked Paige.

"That's what they're saying," Emily said. "But it can't be. If we're looking for board shorts then we're after an adult man with an inappropriate interest in teenage girls. That's hardly going to be Mr Fitz."

"And he's always helped you guys," Paige pointed out.

"Exactly," agreed Emily. "I mean, just the other night he came all the way to Ravenswood without us even having to ask."

Emily kept looking through the discussions.

"It looks like they don't really know," she said. "There are a lot of suggestions here for us though."

"Like what?" asked Paige.

"Well, we probably should close the blinds more," Emily replied. "Fair enough really. Not leave important evidence lying around… take photos of clues… record conversations… wear gloves… all take self defense classes…"

"Sounds like a lot," Paige observed.

"I'd like to see them do better," Emily replied, getting grumpy now.

She handed the laptop back to Paige.

"Emily, it's just people talking," Paige said.

"I know," Emily replied. "It's just weird being scrutinized like that."

"Well, at least they all like you," Paige said.

'What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"A lot of people don't think you should be with me," Paige explained.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"They say I tried to drown you," Paige replied.

"You didn't…" Emily began, then just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"A lot of people still think Maya was your true love," Paige said.

"Maya's dead," Emily replied. "I really did love her, but she's gone. Do they want me to be unhappy the rest of my life just because _they_ can't accept that?"

Emily took Paige's hand.

"I love you now," Emily said.

"I love you too," Paige said.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what else is on there?" Emily asked.

"Well a lot of people are talking about Alison coming back," Paige replied.

"They know?" Emily asked, shocked.

"Know what?" Paige asked back.

"They know…" Emily began. "I mean, surely they know she's dead."

"You'd think so," said Paige.

"Yep, she's dead," Emily continued. "Dead and buried and found and buried properly and dug up and buried again."

"Yeah," agreed Paige.

"Not coming back at all," Emily said. "Still six feet under and staying there. Not pulled up or anything. I mean, she probably didn't even own a red coat."

"Are you OK?" Paige asked.

"Fine," Emily replied. "Perfectly fine. Not like Ali, who is dead. Completely, absolutely dead."

"You sure you're OK?" Paige asked.

"Just… getting used to things," Emily replied.

Paige looked at the site a little more.

"People also write stories about us," she said.

"Stories?" Emily responded.

"Yeah," said Paige. "Short fictional pieces about the two of us."

"Now that's really weird," Emily said. "Writing stories about us? Who on Earth would do something like that?"

"There's quite a few of them," Paige said.

"What are they about?" Emily asked.

Paige looked more closely.

"Most of them seem to be about sex," she replied.

"Oh," said Emily.

"Apparently we have a lot of sex," Paige noted.

"Well, we do," said Emily.

"Yeah, but not like this," Paige said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"We seem to be really into rough sex," Paige explained. "These stories are full of it. Then there's the toys. And you like being tied up while I tease then pleasure you. I mean, we don't do any of that."

"No," Emily said, wistfully.

Paige looked up at her. Emily looked quickly away.

"Em," said Paige, "I… I'd always been too nervous to ask."

This got Emily's attention.

"You mean…" Emily began, but didn't finish the sentence.

Paige just nodded once, then Emily began to smile.

"OK, back to the website," Emily said. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm not sure," Paige replied, looking through the text in front of her. "What does 'Spaily' mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Set whenever. I thought I should write this to celebrate my move here. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>When Emily entered the room Paige sat up with a start and snapped her laptop shut.<p>

"I wasn't reading that," Paige assured her.

"Reading what?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Paige replied.

Emily marched over and took Paige's laptop. Paige looked down to the floor, then out the window, anywhere but at Emily.

Emily looked at the webpage. This wasn't tumblr, it was something else entirely. A bit cluttered, with lots of text. At the top it just said "FanFiction".

"Are you reading more of those stories about us?" Emily asked.

"Yes, yes, that's it," Paige replied, trying desperately to take the laptop back. "Stories about us. You and me. That's what they're about. Us."

Emily held on to the laptop.

"Wait, why is Spencer's name everywhere?" she asked as she scanned the text. "And what are you two... wait... _What_?"

"Em, I can explain," Paige pleaded.

"McHastings?" Emily asked incredulously. "You've been reading stories about you and Spencer?"

"It's not like that," Paige insisted.

Emily was mad now.

"OK, then, tell me about it," she demanded.

She put the laptop on the desk and sat down, looking at Paige expectantly.

"Em, no, it doesn't matter," Paige begged.

"No, I want to hear about your incredible romance," Emily responded.

Paige looked at Emily pleadingly, but Emily was unmoved.

"It's set a few years in the future," Paige explains. "You and I have lost contact, but then I meet Spencer at the Olympics, where I'm one of our gold medal hopes and Spencer is the mayor of the Olympic village and planning her first Senate campaign, but then I'm injured saving a group of school children from being hit by a bus and I wake up from a coma after the Olympics are over and my leg's been amputated and Spencer has a baby but Toby has left her because it turns out he's a spy for an international..."

"OK, I get the picture," Emily interjected.

"Em, I love _you_," Paige pleaded. "It's just a story."

"I know," Emily responded, calming down a little.

"There's some about the three of us, actually," Paige added.

"You, me and Spencer?" Emily asked. "What, some sort of love triangle?"

"No, the three of us as, um, you know, one happy, ah, trouple," Paige explained, blushing a little. "Like, we might be, you know, living together. Like, all of us. And we have a big bed. And we all have sex. Like, together. A lot."

"You, me and Spencer?" Emily asked again.

"Yeah," Paige confirmed. "Spaily, it's called. That's what it means, I found out."

"Oh," Emily said.

"Yeah," Paige responded.

"People are very imaginative," Emily observed.

"Yeah," Paige agreed.

"I mean, coming up with these stories," Emily added.

"Yeah," Paige agreed again.

"Like, I wouldn't want to," Emily assured Paige. "Not really."

"No, me neither," Paige agreed.

"Not at all," Emily said.

"She wouldn't be interested," Paige observed.

"No," Emily agreed, wistfully.

"She's straight, for all we know," Paige pointed out.

"Yes," Emily agreed, the word sounding almost like a sigh.

They sat for a moment in silence.

"Where is Spence?" Paige asked.

"She's over at Aria's," Emily replied. "They're probably just hanging out watching movies or something. You know what those two are like, they're hardly ever apart."

"Hanna hasn't been left alone has she?" Paige asked, concerned now. "We could invite her over to join in... I mean, not, you know, just, ah, talk."

"She's OK, she's probably somewhere with Mona," Emily assured her. "It's great to see that they've become close again. They're always laughing and giggling, holding hands, braiding each other's hair. I saw them sharing a lemonade the other day and it was so sweet. They have such a good friendship."

"It was lucky Mona survived that attack by A," Paige noted.

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "I had no idea she knew kung fu."

"It was a good thing Pepe warned her," Paige pointed out.

"Thinking about it still gives me the chills," Emily said. "Who knows what might have happened?"

"I know I've been harsh about Mona in the past," Paige said. "But as much as she's done a lot of things, you know, like running people down with cars and driving Spencer crazy and framing me for Maya's murder, I have to say she really grows on you. Everyone would have been so sad if she was killed."

"Absolutely," Emily agreed. "So, what else have you been reading?"

"There was a great one about you and Hanna," Paige replied enthusiastically, to a quizzical look from Emily.

"Hanna and I?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, it was _so_ romantic," Paige gushed. "I wasn't there at all, for some reason, but that's OK because it turns out Hanna has loved you all this time but couldn't say anything because she fell in love with you when she thought you were straight but then it was too late once she found out so she just supported you but then she moved to Alaska and you lost touch then one day, years later, she was on her snowmobile and there was a skier who needed rescuing and it was you and she took you back to her cabin and looked after you and you talked and it turned out you were both single and she could finally tell you she loved you it was so... it was just so beautiful."

Paige was starting to cry now.

"So in this story Hanna and I end up dating?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, and having lots of sex," Paige replied. "She's like a dynamo. In one scene, she literally has you..."

"That's OK," Emily interrupted. "And you like these stories?"

"Yeah," Paige replied.

"You don't mind reading about me with other girls?" Emily asked.

"No, not at all, it's such a..." Paige replied cheerfully, before suddenly backing down. "I mean... no."

"Who else are they pairing me with?" Emily asked.

"Well, apart from me, obviously, and Hanna like I said, there's a lot about you and Maya, of course," Paige began.

"Yeah," Emily said, looking slightly downcast.

"Sorry, Em," Paige said.

"That's OK," Emily responded. "It's nice that people still remember her."

"There's also you and Samara," Paige added.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Samara," Paige repeated.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Emily said. "Does she work in the Brew or something?"

"That blonde girl you dated," Paige reminded her.

"Of course," Emily said. "How could I forget?"

"Then there's you and Spencer," Paige continued.

"OK," Emily responded.

"You and Aria..." Paige added.

"Yeah."

"You and Jenna..."

"I suppose so."

"You and Melissa..."

"Different, but fair enough."

"You and Mona..."

"A bit surprising, but I can see that."

"You and Ashley Marin..."

"Hmm."

"You and Bridget..."

"Aha."

"You and Cece..."

"Weird, but whatever."

"You and that girl who was standing behind us in the locker room when we were talking with Sydney..."

"Don't remember her."

"And, of course, you and Alison," Paige concluded.

"What?" Emily reacted with astonishment.

"Stories about you and Alison are very popular," Paige explained.

"Why?" Emily asked, clearly confused.

"People think it's romantic," Paige answered.

"Oh, I get it," Emily said, relaxing a little now. "It's like one of those doomed romance things, where I fall in love but she uses me and I have to move on with my life."

"No, no," Paige responded.

"Is it some sort of weird, masochistic thing where I'm punishing myself over guilt for past misdeeds?" Emily asked.

"No," Paige replied.

"Is it like, we have hot, angry sex but know we could never be happy together?" Emily asked.

"No," Paige replied again. "People think she's your true love."

"Do they also think I'm an idiot?" Emily asked.

Paige just shrugged her shoulders.

"A lot of the stories are pretty much the same," she explained. "I get angry, then you tell Alison you always loved her. Or she tells you. Alison's actually quite nice in these. She's always kind and understanding and wants the best for you. I really liked her."

"Well, they are works of fiction, I guess," Emily responded.

Emily picked up the laptop and started browsing again.

"This author is very prolific," Emily observed as she looked through the list of stories.

"Which one?" Paige asked.

"SharkGirl," Emily replied. "She writes lots of Hannily fics."

"Oh, um, I hear she's very good," Paige responded. "So I'm told. I wouldn't know. I haven't read her stuff."

Emily opened one of the stories. Her eyes widened as she saw the content.

"She'd better be careful," Emily noted. "I'm not sure the site allows this much... detail."

Paige looked concerned.

"I'll make sure... I mean I'll tell her to be careful," Paige replied. "She probably just gets carried away when she's writing, I expect."

"Woah," Emily said, unable to take her eyes of the screen.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Paige pointed out. "It's just two people expressing their love for each other. Well, two or more. Sometimes with equipment. Apparently."

"No, no, I'm not complaining," Emily assured her. "I just... I bet her girlfriend's happy. I mean, we've tried a few things now, but this is..."

Emily's voice trailed off as she stared, mesmerised, at the screen.

Paige waited anxiously for her to say something.

"Paige?" Emily began.

"Yes?" Paige responded.

"This story..." Emily continued, before pausing.

"Yes?" Paige repeated, nervously wondering where Emily was going.

"Tonight, how would you like to be Hanna?" Emily asked.


End file.
